


Lean On Me

by SkiesTheKye



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cute, Daehwi just wants his hyung to sleep, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Insomnia, Mentioned Kang Daniel, Narcolepsy, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Yoon Jisung is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesTheKye/pseuds/SkiesTheKye
Summary: "Try to get some sleep, yeah? You need it." The older laughed. He didn't have much to say as far as rebuttals go."Try to stay awake, okay." Was all he managed, but it didn't have any bite like the younger's did. He laughed anyway.OrWhat happens when an insomniac and a narcoleptic move in together.





	Lean On Me

"And that should do it." The carpet guy, Jisung had already forgotten his name, said standing up from his knees.

"Thanks so much. I know it must be a hassle." He spoke softly, writing out the check. This was going to be his one big spendacher this month, but it was worth it.

"Well, most people don't get a memory foam extension under their carpet. Do you have some clumsy kids?" The blonde laughed, shaking his head.

"No, no kids. I just have-" A soft thud from the hallway stopped his sentence briefly before he continued, "a roommate." He gave the carpet guy the check, thanking him once more before rushing to his friend, hoping the boy hadn't hurt himself.

Jisung found his best friend and roommate, Daehwi, laying down on the carpet, arms splayed out as if he tried to catch himself and head twisted at an awkward angle. "Awe Hwi. What am I gonna do with you?" The blonde shook his head, walking down the hall toward his room. More like Daehwi's room.

The older never used it much and the brunette always said his bed was more comfortable than his own. Daehwi used it way more than his own and since Jisung was more than happy to get some use out the room, he ended up offering the younger his room and change the brunette's into an office of sorts.

Jisung pulled his blanket and pillow from the bed, rushing back to the sleeping boy in the hallway. He knew once Daehwi woke up he would be very cranky and still slightly exhausted even after the sleep he was getting and didn't want him to be uncomfortable while he slept. This would also give him an excuse to tuck in his adorable best friend without the younger complaining about mothering him too much.

Once he was sure Daehwi was in a more comfortable position he walked into the kitchen to begin making breakfast. He had to make sure the boy for enough nutrition before rushing them both off to school. Daniel would kill him if his brother wasn't getting fed. Jisung had promised the boy that he would take good care of Daehwi while he was away in the states. He made it his personal mission to take the utmost care of Daehwi.

He thought he was doing well.

Jisung made sure the apartment was always clean, free of sharp objects that Daehwi couldn't fall on. He was just glad that the younger didn't have cataplexy or it might be a bit harder to keep him upright. He got a job as a personal aid and made sure to be assigned to the brunette. He helped the boy through school, making sure he got all his notes and assignments, as well as helping him through the halls just in case his EDS took over.

It helped pay the bills at least and once Daehwi was out of school, Jisung could just become an aid to someone else or even follow his friend around til he couldn't stand the older anymore.

It put a smile on his face knowing that Daehwi probably would never want him to go away even after all these years.

"Hyung! Quit mothering me!"

-

It had been four days since Daehwi actually saw Jisung get some decent sleep. The blonde was constantly doing something, but he was doing it with complete irritation. Their bed hadn't been used in awhile, besides the older trying to take naps, those only lasted barely ten minutes.

He sighed, rubbing his face. He had been trying to sleep but the weird images were making it hard. His doctor had said this could happen, that he might get hallucinations when he was falling asleep, but he didn't think it would ruin his regular sleep routine.

He managed to crawl out of bed, socked feet hitting the carpeted floor softly. He hoped Jisung was home so he could try and convince him to go to bed.

Thankfully he was.

Jisung was sitting on the couch, laptop in front of him. The blonde had deep purple under eye bags from his lack of sleep and his eyebrows were creating a crease in the middle of his forehead. "Uh, hyung?" Daehwi spoke softly, he really didn't want to bother older if he was busy, but he still wanted the blonde to get rest.

"What is it Hwi? Can't you see I'm very busy?" Jisung snapped at the younger. The brunette flinched, walking slowly in front of his friend. He knew the blonde didn't mean to yell at him like that. He was just getting exhausted from the lack of sleep.

"Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to sleep with me." Jisung coughed, chocking on his spit as he looked up at the boy. He was wearing one of the older's sweaters that was twice his size, covering up his thighs slightly, his hair was messed up as if he has been sleeping and his face was slightly puffy, lips set in a pout and cheeks large.

"Uh, Hwi. You're like five, I'm not gonna sleep with you." Daehwi's eyes instantly grew and he rapidly began shaking his head.

"No, no, No! That's not what I meant hyung! I meant actually sleep. Geez, you're such a pervert!" Jisung laughed, moving his laptop. He gestured for the younger to sit on his lap. Daehwi happily climbed into the older's lap, sitting comfortably on the blonde's thighs. He liked being cuddled by his hyung.

"You know I can't sleep Hwi." Daehwi frowned. He knew that better than anyone. No matter how hard Jisung tried he just couldn't fall asleep. Still he wished that the blonde would at least sleep next to him some nights when the nightmares got too bad.

"You should at least try. Please." Jisung sighed, wrapping Daehwi's legs around his waist and picking him up. The younger squealed, tightening his grip on the blonde. "Warn me next time!" The older laughed, carrying the brunette to their bed.

It had come across him that the room that he had made Daehwi's was actually theirs. They both shared it and it warmed his heart knowing that the younger preferred if they were both using it to its full potential, even if only one of them slept there.

He softly laid the boy on the bed, turning to slip out of his long sleeve shirt. He left his sweats on, but refused to put on another shirt. It would be warm enough under the covers and with Daehwi wearing his sweater. "By the way, since when did I say you could wear my clothes?" The younger's ears turned red and he looked away from the blonde.

"It was cold! And my clothes are in the machine. I-I needed something warm." Jisung laughed at the confession, quickly climbing under the covers. Daehwi pouted, turning back to wrap his arms around the the older. "Try to get some sleep, yeah? You need it." Jisung laughed. He didn't have much to say as far as rebuttals go.

"Try to stay awake, okay." Was all he managed, but it didn't have any bite like the younger's did. He laughed anyway.

"Sleep well hyung." The brunette whispered, eyes closing softly. Jisung smiled, tightening his grip on the boy.

"Yeah, yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this little number when my own insomina fought to keep me up. It was a whole process at nearly five in the morning and a whole lot of studying up on narcolepsy. I hope I got it right, if not please let me know.


End file.
